Las aventuras de Hamish Holmes y Chloe Moriarty
by smile.in.love
Summary: El hijo del único detective consultor y la hija de único criminal consultor comenzaron una amistad. Juntos darán una lección de vida a los adultos. Trama, emoción y mucho más. ¿Cómo empezó todo? ¿Cómo seguirá adelante? - En colaboración con MollyHooperRules. Parentlock - Johnlock - Mormor


**Chloe Elizabeth Moriarty**, ella es la hija de los hombres más peligrosos de Londres. Su segundo nombre es en honor a la condesa Elizabeth Bathory, una de las mejores asesinas seriales en la historia, también influyó que el cadáver de la condesa nunca se encontró. Y bueno Chloe porque... Bueno a Sebastian le gustaba ese nombre.

Ella tiene 10 años, creció con James Moriarty y Sebastian Moran como padres por lo que su infancia no fue normal. Ella es dulce pero peligrosa, carismática pero puede ser realmente desagradable si lo prefiere. A veces tiene cambios de humor muy bruscos como su padre Jim. Sabe como usar un arma porque Sebastian le ha enseñado. Ella tiene carácter pero es amable con las personas. Los padres de Chloe siempre le decían " Si tu eres amable con las personas ellos harán todo lo que quieras, y si eso no funciona el chantaje y las armas son más eficientes"

Ella se aburre muy rápido como su padre, y le encanta leer. No es muy romántica, pero sus libros hablan sobre amor y todas esas cosas tontas lo cual encontró entretenido de leer. Es una chica muy madura, pero le gusta actuar como una niña a veces.

Es la princesa del reino criminal y sus padres son los reyes.

**Hamish Scott Holmes Watson**. Vive en Londres, en el 221B de Baker Street. Hijo del Único Detective Consultor del Mundo, Sherlock Holmes, y del Doctor John Hamish Watson. Su nombre proviene precisamente de este último, y su segundo nombre corresponde con el tercero del detective.

Tiene 8 años y estudia en casa bajo las lecciones de sus padres y su tío Mycroft. Tiene una buena relación con ellos, con Lestrade y con su tía Harry.

Es paciente, puede estar horas y horas con un experimento, si le interesa. También es un poco hiperactivo, y se aburre con facilidad si no hay nada interesante a mano.

Lo que más le gusta son los caramelos de jengibre y tumbarse en su puff azul. Su color favorito es el azul, de ahí el puff. También le gusta tocar la flauta transversal e improvisar con Sherlock para John.

Es un poco despistado, demasiadas cosas requieren su atención, y aunque tenga atención dividida, no es fácil.

A veces la gente le mira raro, pero no sabe porqué. Sus padres le dicen que no tiene de qué preocuparme, e intenta no darle importancia. Pero es que son tan pesados...

Está orgulloso de su familia, de toda ella, y no permitirá que nadie los toque.

**o.o.o**

Chloe se había aburrido de estar en casa, sus padres estaban hablando sobre un nuevo plan, un juego nuevo. A ella le gustaban los juegos que sus padres hacían, eran divertidos, todo el tiempo con adrenalina, pero no siempre la dejaban jugar, y a veces ella no quería jugar.

Les dijo que se iba a caminar, papá James le dijo que se llevara un arma por si necesitaba algo o se aburría, papá Seb le aconsejó que la guardara en una de las carteras que le compraron con un compartimento secreto para esconderla, a lo que ella les contestó , - voy al parque a leer un poco - . Al ver la cara de horror de sus padres porque salía desarmaba, volvió a la mesa, tomó una navaja y la guardó en una mochila pequeña, donde llevaba plata, las llaves de la casa, el libro, y ahora la navaja. Ambos padres sonrieron y volvieron a lo suyo.

Se dirigió hacia el parque con su libro en la mano. "Grandes Mujeres Criminales " era el título, encontró una banca, se sentó y comenzó a leer.

Principio del formulario

Hamish también había salido a pasear. Bueno, más bien, se había escapado a pasear, cuando vio a la chica en el banco. Él no la conocía aún, no había tenido la oportunidad, pero el título de su libro atrajo su atención, y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó a la chica, directo como siempre.

Chloe arqueó una ceja al sentir que alguien se sentó a su lado. Mientras leía miró de reojo y vio que el chico la estaba mirando; quitó la vista del libro y lo miró, levantando las cejas al escuchar que le hablaba. - Estaba leyendo y me interrumpiste - dijo molesta. - ¿Para que quieres saber mi nombre? No te sirve de nada, podría decirte que me llamo Pancracia.

- Encantado, Pancracia. Yo soy Hamish - respondió éste sin escuchar realmente a la chica. - ¿Es interesante? - preguntó mirando el libro desde su posición. No le importaba mucho haberle interrumpido, seguro que su conversación con él sería mucho más interesante.

Pero la chica siguió con lo suyo, pasando de él, cosa que le molestó, qué creída, pensó, y miró para otro lado.

Chloecerró el libro, se giró y levantó ambas piernas sobre la banca - Es bastante interesante, para mí la más interesante es Elizabeth, no estaba del todo cuerda, creía que matando a mujeres vírgenes, bebiendo su sangre y bañándose en ella se volvería inmortal, pero el real motivo por el cual es interesante es que nunca se halló su cuerpo, y era una condesa, su desaparición tuvo que ser muy bien pensada, ah, y no me llamo Pancracia, mi nombre es Chloe. ¿Hamish? ¿Por qué me suena tu nombre? No es un nombre común - dijo eso más para sí misma que para él. En verdad el nombre le sonaba, y no era un nombre habitual.

- Muy interesante - espetó, aun pensando que las historias que Sherlock le contaba sobre sus casos eran mucho mejores. Es lógico que hayas oído hablar de mí. Soy Hamish Holmes Watson, hijo de Sherlock Holmes y John Watson. Y le extendió una mano para estrechársela. - Ah, Chloe te pega más - dijo con una mueca.

Ella ocultó un grito. Él era el hijo de Sherlock Holmes. Sonrió y le estrechó la mano - Wow, el hijo del famoso Sherlock Holmes y su - estaba a punto de decir mascota, como James solía llamarlo, pero rápidamente dijo - novio, debe ser divertido vivir con ellos - exclamó sonriendo con entusiasmo, aunque por adentro pensara, obviamente, que sus padres eran más divertidos, ya que la llevaban en sus "juegos" y ella podía usar armas; a pesar de que nunca mató a nadie, le hizo daño a algunos.

- ¿Y tú eres? - preguntó el chico bajando la mano, esperando una respuesta un poco más elaborada que un simple nombre común.

Chloe tenía que pensar bien qué era lo que iba a decir, no podía delatar nada - Una chica, que estaba aburrida de estar en casa con sus padres y decidió venir al parque a leer un poco y a tratar de entretenerse, resultas ser bastante entretenido - . Y dirigió su vista hacia un lugar que había enfrente donde tenían dulces - ¿Vamos a comprar algo? - preguntó entusiasmada mordiendo su labio inferior.

Parecía simpática, y era guapa. No obstante, sería de insensatos despreocuparse. - Claro - contestó, levantándose al unísono. ¿Vives por aquí? - preguntó con curiosidad. No conocía a la chica, pero no tardaría en hacerlo... todo era cuestión de tiempo.

Era la primera vez que estaba hablando con un chico por más de 5 minutos, nunca había tenido un amigo o algo por el estilo, sólo tenía a su familia, y de la gente que los rodeaba aprendió a que no se podía confiar en nadie, pero estaba aburrida y este jovencito también, ¿por qué no hablaría con él? - Sí, vivo cerca, suelo venir por aquí a caminar o a jugarle bromas a aquel hombre - dijo señalando a un hombre que estaba sentado junto a una laguna y, riéndose, dijo - Le tiene pánico a las arañas, y a mí no me dan miedo - . Para ella eso estaba bien, jugar con la gente, fue enseñada así. Siguieron caminando hasta el lugar donde vendían golosinas, tomó un chocolate y esperó a que él agarrara lo que quisiera.

-Elige lo que te guste - . Ella podría robar lo que quisiera, pero no tenía que levantar ninguna sospecha, por lo que tendría que usar la plata para gastarla en los dulces.

Hamish cogió unos caramelos. Tenía dinero, así que podía permitírselo. La chica actuaba de forma sospechosa. No la perdería de vista.

Chloe pagó el chocolate y miró lo que él se compró - ¿Caramelos de jengibre? - Lo miró de costado dudando - ¿Me convidas? - .

- Claro - dijo Hamish, ocultando una mueca de fastidio. Jengibre por chocolate - sonrió.

Eso no le gustó nada, ella no comparte, pero tenía curiosidad por ese sabor, nunca lo había probado, bufó y partió un pedazo de su chocolate, se lo entregó y tomó un caramelo, se lo metió a la boca y no pudo determinar si le gustó o no - Es... extraño... no termino de saber si me gusta o no - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Es un sabor curioso, en cambio, el chocolate, aunque bueno en propiedades y en gusto, es tan común... - suspiró, con una sonrisa de medio lado emergiendo.

Ella sonrió ante la utilización de esa palabra, su padre solía molestarse ante las cosas comunes. Comenzó a caminar hacia la banca de vuelta. Él la acompañó. Su compañía era buena. No hablaba mucho, lo que decía era hasta divertido, aunque sólo a veces... podría valer. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que siguió en el banco en su compañía.

- ¿Quieres molestar a ese hombre que te dije antes? - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella encontraba eso bastante divertido, quizás él también.

- No, no molesto a la gente si no se lo merece - contestó con desgana. - ¿Se te ocurre alguien que se lo merezca? - preguntó algo más interesado.

Su sonrisa se borró al escuchar su negativa, pero cuando dijo sobre si se le ocurría alguien que lo mereciera su sonrisa volvió - Aquel hombre de allá - dijo señalando a un hombre que estaba junto a un árbol - Le regala a todos los niños globos y golosinas, no tiene mujer ni hijos, y la plata que gana en su trabajo la gasta para subsistir y para comprar esas cosas - y mostrando frustración dijo - Tiene que tramar algo - .

Hamish pensó que podría ser sospechoso, pero que debería investigar primero. - Vayamos a observarle - dijo mientras se dirigía hacia él dando un rodeo. Ella le siguió y susurró - Nadie es tan bueno - refiriéndose al hombre que iban a investigar.

Hamish tenía varias fuentes sobre cómo la gente es y no es. Por eso, decidió observarlo primero. Se acercaron y se escondieron tras un árbol, vieron como a cada niño que pasaba el hombre le entregaba un globo y una golosina, y luego les sonreía. Chloe exasperada y con frustración dijo- ¡Ves! Sólo está allí dándole todas esas cosas a los niños sin nada a cambio, ¿que está mal con él? No debe ser así de bueno, no puede, tiene que esconder algo.

Se subieron a un árbol cerca del sospechoso, y le analizaron por largo rato.

- A ver, tú eres hijo del grandioso Sherlock Holmes- dijo riéndose pero sin ser grosera - ¿cuál es tu deducción?

- Se siente solo - dijo en un suspiro. Sólo le queda esto. No le molestemos. Y dicho esto bajó del árbol y comenzó a caminar.

Ella bufó, saltó del árbol y corrió junto a él - ¿Quieres decir que hace eso porque quiere? - dijo con una expresión extraña entre disgusto y asombro.

- Lo hace porque lo necesita. ¿Acaso tú nunca necesitas nada? - respondió molesto parándose en seco.

Ella se quedó dura al escuchar sus palabras, miró al pasto pensando y luego lo miró - ¿Te hice enfadar?

- No, sólo son sentimientos, nada importante - contestó agitando una mano y reanudando la marcha. - Los sentimientos sólo complican la vida - farfulló por lo bajo.

Ella no creía lo que iba a estar a punto de decir, pero las palabras salieron. - Perdón, pero yo no tengo amigos y no sé como tratarlos, sólo tengo a mis padres. - Se arrepintió de haber dicho perdón, pero al mismo tiempo se alivió. Qué diría su padre si la viera entablando una charla y hasta quizás una amistad con un Holmes.

- Los amigos son personas, y las personas complicadas. Estás perdonada - exclamó con una sonrisa. - No te preocupes, yo no soy como los demás, al menos no del todo. Intentaré ser un buen amigo – y sonrió un poco más.

- ¿Amigos? - preguntó elevando una mano, como en el saludo.

- Amigos - dijo chocando su mano con la de él. Un teléfono sonó, pero no era el suyo.

- ¿Nada como los demás? ¿Te refieres a que deduces las cosas como tu padre? - Y se frenó en seco al escuchar su teléfono sonar.

Hamish miró el bolsillo de la chica, desde donde salía el sonido. - ¿No lo coges? - preguntó, levantando la vista.

Se quitó la mochila y comenzó a buscar su celular. Sí, su padre le estaba llamando, por suerte no lo había agendado por nombre; a su papá James le había puesto Daddy y a Seb Dad. Quien llamaba era Daddy. - ¿Que pasa? dijo a él teléfono, alguien le había informado que ella estaba hablando con el hijo de Holmes y él la llamó inmediatamente. - Estoy bien... no... no voy a volver ahora... en un rato... Tendrás que venir a buscarme, yo no me voy - Ella seguía discutiendo al teléfono dando algunos pasos - ¿Qué tan idiota te crees que soy?... eso es chantaje - dijo frustrada y con enojo, y al escuchar algo que su padre dijo se rio. - Está bien, en un rato voy. - Cortó y miró a Hamish. - En un rato me tengo que ir... amigo - le resultaba extraño decir esa palabra, nunca la había dicho.

Hamish tampoco estaba acostumbrado a usarla, y mucho menos a escucharla. No es que no le gustara, sólo... no lo acababa de ver. John estaba trabajando con él en eso.

- Te acompaño hasta entonces, si quieres... amiga - se esforzó por decir. Si la chica le consideraba su amigo, podía intentarlo. - ¿Era tu padre? - preguntó, mirando la mochila. - ¿Está enfadado? - .

- Bueno, vamos - dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa – Sí, era mi padre - se rio al escuchar sobre el enfado de su padre. – Sí, un poco, pero sé cómo manejarlo - dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

- En este momento mi papá lo debe estar tranquilizando para cuando yo llegué y lo haga estallar devuelta - sonrió.

- ¿Quiénes son tus padres? - preguntó curioso. Todavía no se lo había dicho. Sospechoso.

Ella no quería mentirle, pero no podía decirle la verdad tampoco, eso sería extremadamente peligroso para todos, por lo que no le mintió. - James y Timothy - . Ese era el nombre de Sebastian cuando era niño, pero cuando creció y tuvo que ir a India de caza y demás decidió cambiárselo a Sebastian. Se estaba arriesgando al decirle eso, pero nadie conocía eso de Sebastian. Además, contestó bien; ni muy rápido ni muy lento. Pero el nombre de su otro padre obviamente iba a llamar la atención, aunque James sí es un nombre común.

¿Sólo los nombres? Sospechoso, pensó Hamish. Pero no indagó más por el momento. Siguieron caminando tranquilamente, como dos chicos corrientes, con unos padres no tan corrientes.

Estaban llegando a casa cuando ella escuchó el ruido de un celular y automáticamente agarró el suyo, pero se dio cuenta que esta vez era el de Hamish. Estos padres de hoy no dejan salir un par de horas a caminar por Londres en paz, pensó Chloe mientras esperaba a que él atendiera.

Era John. Estaba preocupado por no encontrar a su hijo en casa cuando volvió. - Estoy bien, papi. Papá me dio permiso. Estoy con una amiga en el parque. Volveré pronto. Sí, tranquilo - .

Sherlock no le había dado ningún permiso, pero era una coartada sólida. Él le dejaba ir donde quisiera si se lo decía con antelación y era razonable a ojos de ambos, y ya le había mandado un mensaje con su ubicación. Sabía que sus padres, o al menos, uno de ellos, debían saber dónde estaba en todo momento, por su seguridad. Por lo menos ahora mismo.

- Padres - dijo sin más, guardando el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Chloe sonrió – Sí, tú no estás en el parque y yo vivo a dos casas, así que falta poco.

- Técnicamente lo estoy, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario - rio. - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? - se ofreció cortés. - No es nada de caballerosidad ni nada, no pienses mal, sólo quiero verla - se apresuró a decir.

- Claro - Dijo actuando normal, y siguiendo caminando luego de unos pasos llegaron. - Es aquí - . Era una casa común, no aparentaba ser muy grande, por fuera lucía extraordinaria, con flores bien cuidadas. Estaba encendido el regadero automático y desde la ventana se podían ver unas cortinas bien cuidadas y un lugar estructuradamente decorado, como si quien lo hubiese decorado hubiera sido un decorador de interiores. Una casa que cumplía con el estereotipo de cómo una pareja gay sería, según ella. - Te invitaría a pasar, pero debo discutir con papá y esto da para rato. Nos vemos... amigo - . Y se rio al pronunciar esa palabra de vuelta.

Hamish asintió y marchó sobre sus pasos, dejando atrás la casa y a su nueva amiga. Pero también había visto algo más, una carta sobresalía del buzón con el nombre MORIARTY. Esto le preocupó, pero no en exceso. Esa chica era diferente, algo se lo decía, y no iba a dejarla por ser una Moriarty. Al fin y al cabo, hasta su padre se trataba con él de vez en cuando. Podría sobrellevarlo. Puede que se lo contara... sólo puede. A John... no, mejor no, al menos por ahora.

Final del formulario


End file.
